Untitled SamRuby
by LadySwish17
Summary: After being in Hell, there’s few things in this world that can surprise Ruby anymore. However, she soon finds out that there is something that can still surprise her.


"So what'd you want to see me about, Sam?" Ruby stood in the doorway, standing impatiently with a hand on her hip and her eyebrow cocked upwards. "I told you, I'm done helping you and your brother. You wanna get killed, that's on you. I have better things to do."

"Just come in, Ruby," Sam moved aside, sighing deeply.

Ruby responded with a sigh of her own, but walked into the dingy motel room. The room was lit by two lamps, one on the nightstand in the middle of the double beds and the other was across the room on the small table. Both of which did nothing to hide the dirtiness of the trampled down carpet and the scratched furniture. Ruby didn't touch a thing, didn't want to touch anything because who knew what breeds of germs resided on the surfaces. She heard Sam close the door behind her.

Ruby turned and faced Sam, her arms crossed over her chest. "So what do you want, Winchester? Like I said, I have things to do."

"Look, Ruby. I just wanted to make sure things were...okay, you know, between us." Sam shifted uneasily, his hands slipping into his pockets as some hair brushed over his forehead.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sam, you had a chance to end it all. All you had to do was sacrifice the chick. Hell! You didn't even have to do it! I would have taken her in the back and it would have been quick. And by the time Lilith got there, the people that survived could have been long gone. So no, Sam. Things are inot/i okay between us. You and your brother let your emotions get in the way and it cost everyone their lives. That's about as far from okay as things can get."

Icy silence filled the room as the thick tension grew between them. Sam kept his head down, his mop of hair hiding his eyes. "Ruby, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Ha," Ruby snorted. "Whatever." She pushed past him and placed her hand on the door knob, pausing to face Sam. "I didn't come here for an apology or to lament. I came because I thought you were ready for a war, Sam. Because like it or not, it's coming and it'll consume everyone in its path." Ruby turned and twisted the knob, but found the door was locked. "The hell, Sam?"

"Sorry, Ruby." The lights flickered, like the flame of a candle when someone breathes around it.

Ruby froze. Sam's voice was edgy, raw. She couldn't have been mistaken at hearing his voice in stereo. "Sam?" She turned slowly towards him, her jaw clenched.

It was then Sam lifted his head. It was then Ruby saw the sheer blackness of his eyes. His black, cold, dead eyes.

"Oh sh--"

"Language, Ruby," Sam admonished, shaking his head and placing a finger on his lips.

"Sam?" Ruby said slowly, trying to figure out a plan to get away.

Sam only smiled, his eyes glittering like a black jewel when the lights flickered once more.

"Who are you?" Ruby kept her voice from wavering, but felt her heart - or rather the person who's body she inhabited - beating faster with fear-induced adrenaline.

Sam kept smiling. "My name is Legion, for we are many."

"Cute." Ruby tried to take her hand off the knob, but found she couldn't. It was stuck.

"I thought so." Sam chuckled as he watched her pull and tug at her wrist, trying to remove her hand from the door knob. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you stuck? Here, let me."

Before she could react, Ruby felt her hand leave the knob. She lifted up and slammed against the door hard, her head thudding against the wood and setting her teeth clattering in her mouth and the breath in her lungs forcibly exhaled.

"Better?" Sam - or who ever he was - smiled.

"You son-of-a..." Ruby grunted.

Suddenly, she fell from the door down to the floor. When she started to pick herself up, she felt something grab her hair and yank her upwards and slap her across the face, stinging her and bringing a tear to her eye.

"I told you to watch your language," Sam said, his voice even and calm.

Ruby coughed, her cheek still stinging. "Go fu--"

She was flung against the wall, her head knocking against it hard enough to bring the proverbial stars to her eyes. She felt another slap across her face, this time harder than the first and sending her collapsing to the floor. Her hair was yanked until she stood up facing Sam.

Sam still stood in his original spot two feet away. Though his voice remained calm, his eyes projected a certain glee from the violence he was carrying out. "You are such a naughty girl."

Ruby gasped for air, still dazed from knocking her head against the wall. Giving a cough, she winced when she licked her lips and found her lower lip had split.

"So," she said softly. "How did this happen? I thought Sam and Dean had anti-possession tattoos on their chests."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's just say I found my way in in something as small as a cut." He pulled the collar of his shirt low enough so Ruby could see the white bandage over the tattoo.

"Uh huh. So where's Dean?"

Sam smoothed his shirt and slipped his hand back in his pocket. "At a bar. No doubt picking up a girl."

"Looks like we have the room to ourselves." He winked, smiling lecherously.

Ruby swallowed back her rising panic. "So now what?"

"Now you drop your knife. Wouldn't want me accidentally cut now, would you?"

Ruby didn't move.

"Drop. The knife." Sam commanded again, still not moving from his spot.

Her hand slipping under her jacket and towards her back where the knife was in its' sheath clipped to the back of her jeans, Ruby wondered how fast she could whip it out and send it hurtling towards him before he realized it.

As if reading her thoughts, Ruby was slammed against the wall. Kicking at nothing, she felt something wrap around her throat and tighten, making her gasp for air. "Easy, Ruby. Do it slowly."

Complying, she slid the knife out and let go. However, she didn't hear it hit the carpeted floor. It instead rose up at eye-level and with a sharp thunk, embedded itself into the wall next to her head.

"Now that we've got that settled." Sam took a step back and mentally flung Ruby onto the bed. Her arms and legs were forced outstretched and spread in a X formation. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at her with a wide smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together. The lights flickered like a strobe light and Sam's eyes glittered and gleamed.

"Now the fun can begin."

The End.

© 2008


End file.
